


DMMd Crack Drabbles

by mermaidhimechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Since it's crack they're ooc, Sorry....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kept seeing posts on tumblr about Aoba's coat becoming bigger than him so I decided that it comes alive and they do it~!!</p></blockquote>





	1. Get on your knees fuckboy

“Get on your knees fuck boy.” Sei scoffs and spits into Mizuki’s hair. Mizuki rubs it in and gets a raging boner since he likes humiliation and weird shit like that. But anyway he gets on his knees and Sei lifts up his skirt so Mizuki can suck him off.

“Yeah that’s right you dirty filthy whore you suck that cock.” Sei digs his nails into Mizuki’s scalp and Mizuki moans while peeling off Sei’s boxers with skeletons on them because virus and trip dress him like some scene kid reject or some shit.

Mizuki takes the cock in his mouth and takes it until it hits the back of his throat.

“Oh fuck yes you piece of shit take it as far as you can you nasty whore.” Sei bites back a moan and thrusts his hips forward into Mizuki’s mouth, causing tears to run down the brunettes face. He can’t breathe but he doesn’t care he likes being used like this like Sei said he’s nothing but a filthy whore. 

Suddenly Sei grabs onto Mizuki’s red tinted locks tighter and the rib team leader thinks he’s about to come but with a sudden force of strength from the scrawny walking corpse, Sei pushes Mizuki onto the ground. “Yo fuckboy strip those stupid clothes off I have a present for you.”

Mizuki has no choice but to listen. Last time he didn’t listen to Sei, he got trip’s lions claw up his ass… he kind of liked it but his ass was sore for weeks, he doesn’t even want to recall what shitting was like. He shudders at the sudden memory while removing his clothing.

The raven haired boy walks back over with a giant ass dildo in his hand, “How about we try something fun today you piece of shit I’ll tie you up and fuck you with this until you’re crying.” Mizuki doesn’t want to say that the idea of that sounds fucking amazing, he’s a true masochist at heart.

He loves when Sei humiliates him, he loves when he calls him rude names like ‘fuckboy’, and he loves when he’s down right cruel to him, he just fucking LOVES it!

“Okay now get on your fucking bed and spread your legs you farthole.”

Mizuki climbs up onto his bed and spreads his legs wide showing off his hardened and dripping lovestick and quivering butthole. He’s so fucking ready. Sei grabs some fuzzy pink handcuffs and cuffs mizook’s arms to the headboard.

“There you go you slut you ready to get fucked until you’re crying?”

Suddenly Sei rammed the dildo up the tattoo artist’s ass with no lube because fuck that shit lube is for nerds am I right? He turned it on full blast causing Mizuki to scream.

“Yeah you little whore scream some more for me!” Sei cackled.

The vibrator hurt like hell and Sei was ramming it right against his prostate giving him a mix of severe pain and severe pleasure. Just when Mizuki thought he was about to crash over the edge, the dark haired boy turned the dildo off and pulled it out.

“I’m bored.” Sei sighs and walks away.


	2. Mizuki and Noiz doin the dirty

Noiz strode in to the Black Needle like a boss ass bitch and sat down across that sexy man Mizuki.

"Hey there hotness I know you hate rhymers but I got a nice ass and a really nice dick." the blonde tells Mizuki.

Mizuki just looks at him “What the fuck are you doing you weird kid? You’re like 12 go away!”

"Um I’m 19."

"No you’re 12. Go away."

"Okay dude listen I’m really horny and Koujack won’t fuck me and Aoba chose another route so I need some hot love makin! I have some really hot moans that gets the writer hot under the collar. Like really hot. And I’m really kinky so just fuck me."

Mizuki narrows his eyes. He thinks about it, Noiz is pretty hot… And he hasn’t had sex since like yesterday maybe I don’t know.

"Okay I’ll do you. You’re pretty cute." He says and stands up and grabs Noiz’s hand and leads him upstairs to his bedroom so they can do the dirty.

Soon they were like hardcore making out and rutting against each other like horny teenagers. They magically ripped each other’s clothes off because who has time to have them do it normally right?

So now they were both nakey~ Mizuki pushed Noiz against the bed with force.

"You are so fucking hot I love your pierced dick like wow you’re so hardcore!" he says all sexy like. He grabs some lube no wait no he doesn’t this is a yaoi and they rarely use lube in yaoi. So he sucks on his fingers and sticks them into Noiz’s cute little bum hole.

"You’re taking me so well. God you’re so hot I can’t wait to stick my dick in you hot damn."

Noiz moans and pushes his booty back against Mizuki’s fingers.

"Just stick it in already. You don’t need to prepare me. I like pain."

"Whatever floats your boat then weirdo." Mizuki shrugs and pulls his fingers out of Noizy.

Then he puts his sausage stick in Noiz’s booty hole and starts ramming into him with force because they’re both super horny. They’re fucking super duper hard now and the bed is like creaking and shit and they’re both moaning all loud and it’s really hot. Are you aroused yet? No? Who asked you then meanie.

"Oh fuck you feel so good! Yes!" Mizuki yells.

Then they both come all over the place and Noiz eats it. The end :3


	3. Koujack and Daddy Mink make sweet sweet love

Koujack is all sad because Aoba left to go to Germany! Like what the heck? That’s not fair. They’re bffs now whose balcony is Koujaku gonna smoke on and whose cute butt is he gonna stare at while they sleep? He sighs all sad because now he only has one bestie to hang out with now instead of two! He has his team members but they’re not his besties. Him and Aoba and Mizuki are all besties and have sleepovers probably I don’t know.

"Hey Red stop pouting like a little pissbaby!" A deep sexy bara voice says behind him.

"What the fuck?! You’re that Mink guy from Scratch holy shit we all thought you died or some shit!" Koujack yells.

"I’m too hot to die." he says and wind blows through his sexy nodreadlocksnow hair and Koujacku gets a wiff of cinnamon and now his dick is HARD.

"You are hot." he whispers shyly because he’s still a little nervous to admit his bisexuality to others. Because he’s bi. Koujaku is bi. End of story.

Then some stuff happens and now they’re both at Mink’s house because Cowjack is homeless and in re:connect that was someone else’s house him and Aob broke into and fucked in. So yeah.

Koujaku is riding Mink’s cinnadick and moaning like a pornstar.

"Oh yes! Fuck me harder Mink! Harder!"

Mink complies and rams diddly dong harder into that booty. Yummy.

"Oh yes! Right t-there! A-ah!" (Koujacku has uke moans when he bottoms apparently) "D-don’t stop! D-daddy! Ah!"

Suddenly Mink stops.

"Um Red? Do you want to repeat that?"

Oh shit…

"I-I’m so sorry Mink. I got caught up in the moment…"

"No… Keep saying it. That was hot AF!"

Then they’re fucking again and Koujaku screams daddy until his voice is hoarse because that’s hot and yeah. The end!


	4. The coat is a route now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept seeing posts on tumblr about Aoba's coat becoming bigger than him so I decided that it comes alive and they do it~!!

The time has finally come. Aoba’s giant ass coat finally gained enough power to grow to full human size. He looked in the mirror and saw he still looked like a nerdy marshmallow coat but that’s okay because he’ll soon have Aoba and they can get married and have mutant coat human baby things.

"Aoba wake up darling~" the jacket whispers seductively into the blue boy’s ear.

Aoba blinks the sleep away from his eyes and thinks he’s still dreaming. His fucking coat is like really huge and TALKING to him. WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK.

The coat grabs him and kisses him because it can kiss now? I don’t know. And Aoba likes it because he’s a kinky babe and yeah. Now they’re making out and grinding.

Then the coat gets Aoba all nice and nakey~ He sticks a sleeve up his little butthole to prepare him for his coat cock. Aoba moans all sexily and begs for more. You better believe the coat gives him more. He sticks his marshmallow dick inside of Aoba’s aobooty and they fuck super hard and come all over the place because the coat can come too.

"That was amazing!" Aoba said still in his post orgasmic haze.

"You bet your cute ass it was!" The coat says.

Then Aoba and the coat get married and have seven kids. Their names are Sweater, Hoodie, Pants, Shirt, Sock, Dress, and Shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry everyone QwQ Um, if you don't hate me yet my tumblr is princessaobaseragaki. Come be my friend or send me more crack requests~!! (o;TωT)o


End file.
